


[PODFIC] Both is Better

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, M/M, McHanzo Week, McHanzo Week 2017, POV Jesse McCree, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Red/Blue - Freeform, Short & Sweet, originally recorded October 2017, this started as a voice exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "... A character study of sorts. Jesse explains why he can't just pick a color."





	[PODFIC] Both is Better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Both is Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262444) by [DryDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.
> 
> Originally recorded October 2017

 

All story credit goes to [DryDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams) <3

Length: 00:04:29

 

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbY1VLYlNZeEJZR1k)

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/165996080742/both-is-better-written-by-drydreams-author-tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
